perfect
by kawaii-girlz
Summary: they met, they fell in love , they ................read the story to find out..dino/oc


Perfect

I sat gingerly in my seat watching the people entering walk past me to look at the train maps as I wait for my train. I read over the letter sent to me by my before friends Haru and Kyoko, ordering me to come home for the holidays, Enclosed was the train ticket I have safely tucked away in my pocket, they would have gotten me a plane ticket but Kyoko's been all suspicious about more terrorist attacks. I read over the letter telling me that the two friend will meet me at the station in Namimori to pick me up. I'm now currently in Tokyo, yes in Shibuya. I'm a junior at Tokyo U and very pleased with myself. I was re-reading the last line of the letter when I felt my seat move ever so slightly. I looked over to see this guy had plopped himself in the seat next to me.

He met my gaze, "Heading home for the holidays?" He asked.

I almost told him to mind his own business but instead decided I might as well be friendly, "Yeah." That was it, the end of the conversation, or so I though. My train came in and the call for boarding came over the intercom and just as I stood up to head out so did he.

"Namimori?" He asked, I just nodded and followed him to the train, who knows? This guy could turn out to be pretty interesting. Perfect.

"You've never seen any of the Final Destination movies?!" I yelled.

We were in a private compartment, we had gotten upgraded since someone else cancelled and the ticket guy though I was hot.

"Nope, the movies just didn't strike me as something I'd want to spend my money on." He answered honestly.

I shook my head, "I have so much to teach you."

He laughed as the conductor's voice came over the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are at this moment pulling into the station. I, the conductor, will come around and open the doors so you may be on your way and have a happy holiday."

He smiled as we exited the compartment into the crowd.

"Well call me, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about movies." He said.

I nodded as he passed me a paper with what I figured was his number on it and he slipped away just as Haru and Kyoko reached me. Perfect.

As I sit on the pull out couch bed thing I remembered the number in my pocket, so I take it out and look at it and see the name _Dino _written neatly above the numbers. 'Funny' I think to myself, 'we never got around to mentioning our names.' I dial his number cautiously as Haru comes out of her room and sits next to me in her pajamas.

It rings and rings until, "Hello?"

I think for a second, "Hi Dino, its Yuri, the girl from the train."

Haru's eyebrows shoot up and I hold up a finger for her to wait.

"Oh hey! I didn't think you'd actually call, I thought you might have thought I was an idiot for now knowing Final Destination."

I laughed as Kyoko came out of her room, also in her pajamas and shot a questioning look at Haru who shrugged in return so Kyoko just sat down to wait.

"So," he said, "you want to like, go get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow morning?"

I thought for a second, "Maybe, I'll call you back tomorrow. Okay?"

He said okay and then we hung up. I put away my phone then looked from Haru to Kyoko and said, "We need to talk." Perfect.

So the next day I was waiting in this little coffee shop wearing the outfit Haru and Kyoko had talked me into wearing and sipping my mocha nervously. As I took another sip the bell on the door rang; I looked toward the door to see Dino looking around. I waved him over and he sat down across from me, we sat in silence for a few seconds and just as he was opening his mouth to say something the waitress came over and took his order for mocha also. She glared at me jealously before walking away to get his drink and leaving us in silence again.

"Uh… you look really nice." He stated eyeing my outfit.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I smirked and he laughed. Perfect.

"He's loud but not obnoxious, and he's funny and he laughs almost as much as I do. He's taller than me and older than me by like a year too. He's smart and great, and totally sexy and his favorite band is ." The three girls laughed. Perfect.

2 years later

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I reached for the alarm clock on my bedside table but missed and instead ended up tumbling off the bed.

"Ouch, "I grumbled to myself as I reached up and turned off the alarm.

"What're you doing down there beautiful?" I looked up and saw Dino looking down art me from the edge of the bed. His hair was a mess and he looked sleepy.

"Oh nothing, just sitting around." I said.

He laughed at me and reached a hand down to help me back up to the bed but instead I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He landed on top of me with an 'oomph' and looked around as if trying to find the reason he was suddenly lying on the cold floor. He found only me though as he stared down at me and smiled happily. Perfect.


End file.
